The Dog Boy's Series Parody
by Toby Seer
Summary: For Inuyasha and Weird Al Fans Jerry Springer song Parody- it's a doctor's lolly if you read "Starbursts" please RR


Just another stupid disclaimer: if I was either: a) Weird Al or b) Rumiko Takahashi for even just a day I would 1) make the entire fan fiction world bow to my feet 2) sue a mess of people and then drop the charges for no reason and then 3) eat chocolate- covered, cheese- dipped edibles until my gut exploded. As I cannot, I can only be satisfied in knowing that I own this songfic. Thank you. 

**Inuyasha Series Parody**

_It's been one week since we got to see  
Half demon lovers and lechers that plan to marry  
Five days since they had the show  
Where Inuyasha tried to kill Hojo  
Three days since we heard the tale  
About the girl who went to a time without email  
Yesterday it occurred to me  
That I've been watchin' a bit too much Inuyasha_

_Holy cow, d'you see it last week?  
Well, they had this one freak  
He's totally into lechery  
Do you recall when the brawl  
Became a total free-for-all  
And Kagome's in the middle tryin' to be the ref'ree_

_Hey, see girl with the jewel  
It's a tool to get Inuyasha to turn all demon (or will he?)  
It's because of his human mother  
Now here comes Inuyasha's next fighting guest  
And it's a slugfest  
'Cause it's his high- class brother_

_When the show gets back on track  
It'll be like "When Animals Attack"  
They all exhibit reprehensible behavior  
Hit 'em in the nose, tear off their clothes  
Step on their toes, that's how it goes  
They get so violent they have to have a disclaimer_

_They're always swearin', cursin', kickin' butt, and pointin' blame  
On the air? They don't care, they've got no shame  
There was when Inuyasha I'm sure felt it was a strange situation  
When he found out that his girlfriend had a reincarnation  
They have a tendency to scream and yell constantly  
They have a history of ripping off their shirts  
_

_It's been one week since they had the fight  
With the freak bug and the crow filled with light  
Five days since that awful brawl  
They still haven't got the blood off the wall  
It's been three days since the bitter feud  
Between Inuyasha and a girl who was almost nude  
Yesterday, it finally dawned on me  
I'm spendin' way too much time on that Inuyasha  
  
Miroku: Inu, I've been trying to sleep with your sister  
Inuyasha: Oh? Well, I don't have one!  
Miroku: Oh man- was that your brother?  
Inuyasha: Oh! Well, yeah!  
Sango: Yah? Well, well than I did that too, Miroku!  
Miroku: Oh!  
Kouga: And I've been trying to sleep with your wo-man!  
Inuyasha: Kouga, you bitch!  
Kouga: Well, I'm also sleeping with your brother!  
Inuyasha: That goat of a brother doesn't love you!  
  
Once you start watchin', there's just no stoppin'  
Your brain shuts down, then your IQ's droppin'  
Inu's the king of confrontation  
He's a sensation  
He puts the 'sin' in syndication  
He's totally worthless, like a bad check  
He's like a train wreck  
Don't wanna stare but you can't look away  
Like Yu-Yu Hakasho he does fighting shows  
But with more weirdos  
The ratings jumpin' higher everyday  
If you've seen the show, well then you know  
He's just as low as you can go  
Some of the guests are tacky and they're lacking in their hygiene (it's the feudal era, duh!)  
And pretty soon some ugly goon (mainly Inuyasha)  
Comes in the room and then it's BOOM  
In the face of some unsuspecting oni  
_

_Well it's the kind of show where people scream obscenities  
Yankin' hair, throwin' chairs at their beaus  
"Inuyasha SIT!" Now the crowd starts their favorite chant  
Should I turn off my TV? I just can't  
I have a tendency to watch it religiously  
I have a history of taping each one  
_

_It's been one week since the show about  
Hanyous with problems they should work out  
Five days since the big surprise  
When we find out the enemy is some guy in disguise  
Three days since he stewed  
A bunch of evil Youkai who got turned into dog food  
Yesterday, it occurred to me  
That I've been watchin' a bit too much Inuyasha  
Tired of wastin' my time on that Inuyasha  
I've got way too much class to watch Inuyasha  
Come over here and read all his manga...  
Come over here and read all his manga..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Originally Jerry Springer by Al Yankovic

Thanks to Megs-chan and NeoRobin-sama and Weird Al (just cause...)


End file.
